


Not Acceptable

by zaquin



Series: Barry/Harrison Stuff [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, ep104, harrison POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaquin/pseuds/zaquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison on Ciscos little cold gun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Acceptable

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick drabble that is slightly dark cause dark Harrison is unf even if he seems a little crazy.

To say Harrison was angry was a massive understatement. He was furious. It was too soon. Captain Cold shouldn't have had access to that kind of tech for quite some time. The fact that it was Cisco that made the thing specifically to take down Barry and then lost it.. Well, let's just say that Harrison could barely contain his rage. 

He knew he was scaring them, giving them too good a look at what was hiding behind Mr Nice Dr Wells, and he couldn't bring himself to care. There would be no ramp up for Barry. No gentle learning curve. Now that Cold had that gun it was do or die. Unacceptable.

Later he paced in his secret room. What he wouldn't give to use Cisco as a punching bag right now. He just had to remain calm. Remain calm and remember that Barry was fine. Cisco had made up for his mistake and saved Barry. But that did not absolve the kid, no, Harrison would be keeping a very close eye on both Cisco and Caitlin from now on. He was not willing to allow two idiot children to screw up everything he had worked so hard for. He was lucky this time but never again will Harrison allow an oversight like that to jeopardize Barry or himself.

The future was not written in stone. He had to do better if he wanted to reach his goal.


End file.
